


1,000 Words

by domluver



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the story behind those infamous pictures of Randy Orton in a towel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Desi. We were talking about Randy's towel pictures on Sunday during our stalking escapades and it lead to me telling her that the rumor is that John Cena took them. I've always wanted to write this story so it's finally come to light. I'm not all too thrilled with it, it's also been a while since I've written Slash. [Also if you aren't sure of said picture, there is one at the very end of the story...]

John stared up at the ceiling of his bland hotel room and sighed loudly. He was new to the traveling but he didn’t think it would be this boring. There was too much waiting around, technically during that time he should be training but he didn’t feel like it. He sighed again more for attention than anything. A rustle beside him made a smirk cross his face. John always hated how he had to wait for them to wake up, he was bored when he was the only one awake.

A arm snaked across his stomach and tickled him lightly with feather light touches. He wished he could wake up like this every morning but there were some nights where they couldn’t get together, there were some nights they couldn’t sneak into each others rooms. There was too much going on and anyone would’ve been able to notice. Smiling he turned his head.

“Morning,” John said kissing the top of his companions head.

“John, I don’t want to move.”

“God Randy you’re so lazy!” John laughed as Randy pulled himself from under the covers and closer to John.

“Yeah well last night was so tiring,” He stifled a yawn “The match was a synch but you completely wore me out.”

“I try my hardest,” John laughed quietly as he rested his cheek on Randy’s head.

“What time is it?” Randy asked, it was mostly a rhetorical question as he leaned over John to read the hotel alarm clock. “Only eight. Half are sleeping and half are eating.”

“So are we waiting today for all are eating, or all are packing?” John asked slowly sitting up as Randy laid back down.

“Why can’t I just do the walk of shame?” Randy looked up at John and shrugged like it didn’t matter to them, they were holding onto this secret way too long. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Yes but for this one you have to see those people possibly for the rest of you life, you want that hanging around your head?” John asked quickly.

“Why are you so against this John?” Randy asked sitting up and moving away from him.

“I’m not against it, it’s--I’m not ready for people to know,” John shrugged.

“This has been going on for almost a year John, people will find out eventually,” Randy said frustrated, he threw the bedding off of himself and stalked off into the bathroom.

John watched Randy’s naked form disappear into their bathroom. He didn’t really care that anyone minded, this wasn’t his first fling with a man. But this was the first time where it felt lasting, where he didn’t want to just shove them out of his bed and think nothing of it. Running his hand down his face he banged his head slightly against the headboard. He didn’t need to mess this us, any minute or any day they could be pulled apart by being put on the big shows. John needed to make it right, the last think he needed was his stabilization to disappear. Looking around he stopped his camera, pushing off the covers he quickly picked it up.

\---

 

Randy let the hot water wash over him, his stiff muscles loosened under the pressure. Running his hands through his wet hair he stood away from the shower head and leaned against the wall. Apart of him didn’t want the rest of his friends to know about him and John, but if they didn’t realize something by now that was their own faults he thought. They were never blatantly obvious but it was easy to tell.

They never talked too much about their relationship but Randy didn’t want it to end anytime soon, he felt something, something he never felt with any women or man for that matter. But if John wasn’t going to bring something about their relationship up, Randy wasn’t going too either. In the end if they broke it off, it would probably be for the best, even if he would have a problem with it.

Pushing himself off of the shower wall he went back to cleaning his aching body. Slowly he turned off the water and closed his eyes, maybe he should just do the walk of shame. When Randy opened the shower curtain he was greeted with a blinding flash.

“Gah!” Randy said putting up his hand to block the oncoming light, blinking he tried to get rid of the flashbulbs in his eyes. “What the fuck John?”

“Surprise!” John grinned holding up the camera, snapping another candid shot of Randy.

“Fuck off,” Randy said grabbing a towel and holding it over his waist.

“Seriously Randy? You did not just do that!” John chuckled shaking his head “It’s not like I  
haven’t seen it before.”

“That’s not the point here,” Randy said holding his hand in front of the camera lens. “John what are you doing?”

“Saving our relationship,” He said quietly not looking Randy in the eyes.

“So we’re a relationship now,” Randy nodded slowly as his heart pumped quickly, he was trying his hardest to hold back the blush he could feel rising up his neck. “I thought this was just  
a thing?”

“Well now it’s not, you want to do that walk of shame? I’ve got something better!” John snapped another shot of Randy with the towel around his waist.

“What in the world,” Randy cocked an eyebrow at John who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Are you planning on showing these to people?”

“Well we don’t have too,” He lowered the camera and shrugged “If you don’t want to do this we  
don’t have too. I just wanted something to show--I suppose--well--that you matter.”

“Pictures of me in a towel make me matter?” Randy laughed quietly.

“Hey it’s the best I could think of stuck in a hotel room!” John frowned.

“No no, I like the idea, you just phrased something wrong,” He smiled back at John.

“Yeah well I’ve never really been good with that sappy stuff,” John snapped another picture of Randy with a devilish grin on his face.

Lowering the camera he matched Randy’s devilish grin with his own, leaning forward he brushed his lips against the younger mans. This wasn’t how he planned things would lead too, but he was happy it was. Randy straddled the tub to get a better angle. Smiling into the kiss John treaded his hands through Randy’s cropped hair. Quickly Randy discarded the towel and wrapped his arms around John’s hips.

“You want to do this?” Randy asked taking a deep breath from between kisses.

“I’m game if you are,” John smiled “If you don’t want too, I’m more than ready.”

“Good!” He smirked at John as he shoved him lightly out of the bathroom and into the room, not breaking their searing kiss.

John’s knees hit the side of the mattress as Randy started to work his way down John’s neck not caring about leaving a mark for the rest of their friends to see. Wrapping his arms around him, John pulled Randy down on the bed with him. Slowly Randy worked his way down John’s chest nipping at the abs muscles. Resting his chin on John’s stomach Randy laughed at him.

“You know it’s horribly wrong that I’ve been naked all this time and you don’t have the decency to remove your boxers,” Randy shook his head as he leaned back on his heels, raising his hips he quickly slid off John’s boxers and threw them across the room “There now we’re both naked.”

John smirked as he wrapped his arms around Randy’s neck and pulled him tightly against him. They both let out a moan as they cocks brushed against each other. Crashing their lips together Randy slid a hand between their bodies. His hand skirted over John’s cock causing him to break their kiss and gasp. Slowly Randy prepared John for him, he knew he wouldn’t need much, John never did. Since he was still soaking wet from his shower Randy didn’t need much help.

Breaking off their kiss Randy grabbed John’s hips and raised them up slowly before he trust himself completely into John who let out a scream. Quickly Randy bent down and kissed John to block out his screaming and moans. Thrusting his hips so every time met the place that made John see stars, he groaned into the kiss. John pushed Randy off of him as he raised his hips to the younger mans trusts. Gripping the sheets tightly and biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream out again, John came and relaxed against the sheets. Randy gripped John’s hips harder and thrust deeper than he ever imaged in John. Biting his shoulder Randy came in John and slacked against him. Breathing deeply he rolled off of him.

“God, that’s not what I was expecting,” John breathed heavily as Randy looked at him through lidded eyes.

“It was better than what I was thinking,” Randy laughed quietly.

“You know those pictures could come in handy later,” John said slowly. “You know to show people later, they might get the hint. Or I could use it for blackmailing you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/4008/normalrandytowel4.jpg


End file.
